


Most Important

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing that Kinomoto Fujitaka values above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> Manga-verse, post-manga. Written for the February 3, 2009 prompt, _Blossom to blossom to dusty blossom_.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, I'm late!! Niisan, Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up?!?"

"Oi, a kaijuu should be able to get herself up."

"SAKURA KAIJUU JA NAI!!!!"

Fujitaka chuckled, listening to his son's muffled sounds of pain as Sakura no doubt stomped on his foot. He paused at the top of the stairs and glanced up at the spirit of his wife, hovering over his shoulder.

Nadeshiko gave a silvery laugh that only Fujitaka could hear. "They're as lively as ever this morning."

He smiled at her warmly. "Yes. Sakura-san's planning to go out shopping with Tomoyo-san and some of her other friends, and I believe Touya-kun has work before going over to Tsukishiro-kun's to study." He stepped into the kitchen, just in time to dodge Sakura as she raced past and duck as Kero followed his mistress. "Sakura-san!"

Sakura paused in the entry way, hopping on one foot as she tried to pull her shoes on. "Hai, tousan?"

"Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"Umm..." Sakura paused, thinking. "I don't know. Syaoran-kun's birthday is in a couple weeks, I want to find something for him so I can be sure it gets to Hong Kong in time." She blushed slightly, and Fujitaka chuckled.

"Alright, just give me a call when you find out. I have today off, so I'm planning to run some errands and do some cleaning. Tomoyo-san is more than welcome to come to dinner too. And Tsukishiro-kun," he added, half-turning to look over his shoulder at Touya, who nodded.

"Hai!" Sakura grinned and waved, grabbing her bag and holding it open so Kero could dive inside. "See you later, tousan!"

Fujitaka waved, smiling warmly after his energetic daughter. "How about you, Touya-kun?"

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know. Yuki and I have a test coming up in English, so we may just stay at his house to study so we don't have to deal with the kaijuu and the plush toy."

Fujitaka chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Don't be out too late." His eyes sparkled a bit. "Don't let Tsukishiro-kun distract you from studying _too_ much." Nadeshiko laughed softly in agreement, though Touya could no longer hear her.

Touya's cheeks turned pink. "Tousan! That was only once!" Well, only once that his father had _caught_ them making out instead of studying, anyway. He grabbed his bag, trying to regain his composure. "I'll see you later, tousan."

"Hai, have a good day at work." Fujitaka waved after him, then shut the door and turned back into the house. He blinked, seeing that Nadeshiko had changed her outfit sometime in the last two seconds, and chuckled. That was one of the perks of being a spirit, theoretically she could appear however she wanted to appear. "You look lovely today, Nadeshiko-chan."

She smiled, floating closer to wrap her arms around him. He was still getting used to that feeling. He could feel her touching him, but only just barely, as though her fingers were feathers resting against his skin. She nuzzled against his cheek gently, making him blush. "Thank you. Our children are growing up."

Fujitaka nodded, heading for the kitchen and letting Nadeshiko hang onto his shoulders. "Yes. Touya-kun's already talking about where he wants to go to college. I think he might decide on Towa, just so he can stay nearby."

The corners of Nadeshiko's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "You're both so protective of her, it's cute."

Fujitaka chuckled, starting to clean up the breakfast dishes. "After all that's happened the last couple years, can you blame us? Besides, Yue-san would never want to be far from her, but I think Touya-kun is trying to convince Tsukishiro-kun to come to college with him. And if they go to Towa, they'll be close enough they can easily come home if Sakura-san needs them."

Nadeshiko nodded, floating back a bit to sit cross legged in mid-air and let Fujitaka clean. "They'll figure something out that works. The three of them are cute."

Fujitaka snorted a laugh. "Cute isn't quite the word I would use, dear, but I suppose it works."

"Hmm..." Nadeshiko tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I'm surprised Li-kun hasn't been back to visit."

"I've heard his mother is a force to be reckoned with. He'll come back when he's able to, and Sakura-san will wait until then. The two of them are a good match."

Nadeshiko smiled. "I agree." She laughed again. "Though I don't think Touya-kun does."

"Touya-kun has a sister complex," Fujitaka chuckled, setting a mug aside to dry. "Li-kun and Sakura-san are good for each other." He smiled a little. "He'll take care of her."

Nadeshiko drifted close enough to hug him again, laying her cheek against his hair. "Yes, he will. Our little family seems to be growing."

He smiled, reaching up to lay a hand very lightly on her hair, just barely feeling the tingle of it under his fingers. Family had always been the most important thing, for him. His parents had died when he was young, and he'd spent a long time on his own before he'd met Nadeshiko. She had made his life complete. When first Touya, and then Sakura were born, Fujitaka had thought that his life was perfect, and nothing could have ever made it better.

He'd never thought that Nadeshiko would die.

He'd struggled for a long time, between private grief so bad he thought his heart would break, yet being outwardly cheerful for the sake of his children. Yet now, looking back, he thought maybe he'd known Nadeshiko was still around, even then. Her presence had given him the strength to go on, to slowly heal.

And now, as Nadeshiko had said, their family was growing. Between Li-kun and Tsukishiro-kun, and of course Kero and Yue-san and Tomoyo-san, sometimes Fujitaka wasn't entirely sure if he was a father or a babysitter.

But he couldn't begrudge any of it. He loved his children, loved the chaos. And besides, if the Clow Cards had never come along, he never would have found Nadeshiko again. Hiiragizawa-san could talk about destiny and reincarnation all he wished, but Fujitaka was not Clow Reed. He was only Fujitaka, a professor with two young children who was hopelessly in love with a ghost.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the Kinomoto family is named after a flower. [Nadeshiko](http://www.urasenke.org/new/flowers/images/7grasses/nadeshiko.gif) is a small flower, usually pinkish. And [sakura](http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b78/marys_friends/Backgrounds/CherryBlossom.jpg), which are cherry blossoms, of course. Also, one of the kanji in Touya's name means [peach blossom](http://www.worldslargestpeachcobbler.com/images/peach4.jpg), and one of the kanji in Fujitaka's name means [wisteria](http://www.nps.gov/plants/alien/fact/img/wist1b.jpg). Even the 'ki' in Kinomoto means wood.
> 
> Sakura kaijuu ja nai! ~ This is what Sakura yells in the Japanese anime whenever Touya calls her a monster. Yes, she refers to herself in the third person, and it's sinfully adorable. I'm not sure if she uses the same phrase in the manga or not, since I haven't had a chance to read it in Japanese yet. Literally, it means 'Sakura is not a monster!' and it's way too adorable not to use. XD
> 
> Towa University is the university where Fujitaka teaches. We're never told _exactly_ where it is, but I assume reasonably close to Tomoeda, since he commutes.


End file.
